


Messenger

by LuckyREBD



Series: Birthday Drabble Series [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-20
Updated: 2011-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:43:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyREBD/pseuds/LuckyREBD





	Messenger

The meeting had already been an hour longer than it should have been, and it seemed there was no end in sight. The brunette already knew he would be getting an earful from his brother and Jounouchi when he got home, after all, Mokuba had been so excited that they were all going to have dinner together as a family.

And of course, dinner would have been ready about ten minutes ago, he reflects bitterly.

Solitaire on his laptop clearly was not an effective enough distraction, and with a flash of inspiration he subtly logs into his messenger client. Stealth personified.

Not that anyone would question it.

If the CEO wants to play on messenger, then goddamn it he will.

Thankful he remembered to turn off the noise, he spots a message pop up and flash expectantly, a smile almost tugging at his lips. God forbid these bores should think they entertained him.

Jou: You’re late! You better count your lucky stars we didn’t have dinner ready!

KSeto: Oh?

Jou: ….You need a new stove.

“WHAT?” The other men in the room turn to stare at the CEO with wide, apprehensive eyes. Was the new budget proposal that offensive?

Seto twitches, and sits back down, coughing quietly to clear his throat.

“…Do continue.”

KSeto: Clarify. Now.

Jou: We may have set the kitchen on fire.

KSeto: May have or DID?

Jou: Er. Did.

KSeto: I’m coming home. I don’t even want to think about what damage you’ve done to my kitchen.

Shutting the computer, Seto stands again, interrupting,

“I’m afraid something has come up. We will reconvene tomorrow to finish dealing with any additional concerns or information you have remaining.”

“But, Kaiba-sama, we still haven’t gone over—”

Seto’s eyes narrow, “You are on my payroll. We are finishing this tomorrow. If you are incapable of understanding such a simple concept, perhaps you should rethink your job prospects.”

With briefcase in hand, Seto strides out without another word.

***

“…What in the blazes?” Staring wide-eyed at the immaculate kitchen, Seto tries to wrap his mind around what happened. Could they possibly have replaced the damage so quickly? And where is that lovely smell coming from?

“Oniisama! You’re home, you’re really home! I thought you’d bailed on us again for sure!” Tackling his brother around the waist, Mokuba beams up at him, practically thrumming with eager energy, “Come on, come on! We just finished making supper! Jou suggested we start a bit later!”

Meeting the blonde’s eyes as he comes into the dining room, Seto lets himself smile.

“Welcome home, Seto.”

Maybe a little lie now and then isn’t the end of the world.


End file.
